


Reunite

by Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, Sweet, may get a little ruff, maybe smut later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester/pseuds/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester
Summary: Garcia is reunited with her mate, she's never mentioned her how will the team react?It wouldn't let me add the tags!Sweet. Might get a little ruff. Maybe some smut later on.Nor the characters, so all of criminal mind characters.





	1. Chapter 1

Garcia walked around the table as she passed out folders. Everyone was seated. "Um air you had me print an extra one?" He nodded."yup we are getting a new agent." Hotchner informed the group. They all looked up confused. All of the sudden a tall, slender, black hair, blue eyed girl walked in with Strauss. "This is Skylar. She's your new agent." With that she turned and left. Skylar scoffed a little as she shrug her leather jacket off to reveal a plain gray top. "This is Spencer Reid, omega. Derek Morgan, alpha. Jj, beta. Emily prentiss, beta. David Rossi, alpha. Penelope gracia, omega. And I'm Aaron hotchner, alpha." Skylar shot her head up at the mention of Penelope's name. "Pen?" She whispered. The omega looked up and nodded. "Well do I at least get a hug?" She nodded again but with more excitement as she rushed over hugging the female alpha. Skylar smilied. "I missed you." "I missed you too, alpha." She smilied as they scented each other. Hotchner cleared his throat. Garcia pulled away but not far. "Alpha?" Skylar sat down and nodded. Penelope climbed into her lap. Skylar gently ran her fingers up her back as she looked at the files. She then waited for Hotchner to continue. "Two omegas are dead and one beta and three alphas...." Hotchner finished briefing them. "Wheels up in thirty!" Skylar smilied at Garcia. "So how's my girls life been?" "Hell with out you, but other than that successful." She chuckled. "I promised I'd get you out and I did." She smilied. "I know." Everyone was still in the room but the two could care less. Skylar moved her hair away from her face. Penelope leaned In and. Kissed Skylar. Skylar smilied and kissed her with everything she had. Penelope pulled back for air as the two betas smilied before ushering every one out. "Garcia you are coming with us we need an insight tech." She smilied and got up pulling Skylar with her. "I want to show you my office!" She chuckled and grabbed her leather jacket. She followed her to the room. "I like it! No I love it! It's very....you." Garcia laughed. "The jobs cruel." Skylar nodded as she wrapped her arms around the omega. "Love you." "Love you to, can you restore it, please!?!" Skylar, without hesitation bit her mates neck. "Better?" "Much thank you!"


	2. Chapter 2

Skylar and Garcia walked out laughing. Skylar had her leather jacket wrapped around Penelope. They boarded the jet and Garcia sat on her lap. It would be a long flight so everyone settled in. Before the jet even took off, Garcia was fast asleep with her head burried at skylars neck. Skylar rubbed gentle circles around her back as she slept. Morgan Reid and Hotchner watched. They all three sat beside and across from the two. Skylar chuckled. "If you have got something to say or ask, then do it." Reid shifted uncomfortably. Morgan didn't say anything as he held Spencer's hand. They were mates. Hotchner asked the question they were all wondering. "How do you know her?" Skylar smilied. "High school computer class. We were coding, she created this beautiful... thing, she didn't even know what it was. I fell in love the impossible girl." Skylars face fell. "We decided to be mates, but my dad disapproved. He decided to separate us. So he sold me to a family on the other side of the country, when they found out I was mated they sent me to her. My dad was furious so he sold me to a gang. Only Garcia was with me... I promised I'd get her out of there. So I started training, I got good enough to take on four male alphas at the same time. The gang was proud of me so they said if I kept fighting they'd let her go. That's exactly what I did. Obviously they let her go, I fought for the longest time. It got brutal, I was slammed into a concrete slab, I lost consciousness. Woke up two years later, the gang around me, they were my family. I couldn't fight like I use to after the accident. I still fight just not as many. They told me that they were all going their separate ways." She looked at Penelope. "I didn't know what to do. I kept fighting until I got back to were I was and beyond. Fights every weekend, professional trainers started offering me careers. So I went for it. Soon it made it in the papers... next fight I get distracted as I look in the Cronus and she's sitting in the third row. By the time the fight was over she was gone." She smilied at the sleeping figure. "Next thing I know FBI is busting the place up. I was arrested and told I could join or sit in jail. So I choose to work for the FBI. Nothing special but a simple job, that was a month ago, it was promotion after promotion. I sat in one desk one day and the next another. I didn't do anything special!" They all nodded not saying anything. By this point everyone has gathered around. Skylar took a deep breath as Penelope pulled her closer in her sleep. Skylar continues to gently rub her back. Reid was crying. "Spencer, what's wrong?" Derek asked. "That's amazing because now you're together again and only about 12.34% of mates get back together when separated." He said threw out sobs. "Hey it's alright! Everything's ok..." Derek chuckled as he pulled him into a hug. "Sorry I'm not usually this emotional..." Skylar shook her head. "You're fine sweetie!" "Spence, you're pregnant your going to be emotional!" "Congrats!" Skylar said with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Skylar fell asleep with Penelope in her lap and the whole team was currently talking about the case. Skylar was awoken by Jj saying that they had made it. She smiled and gently shook Penelope awake. "Hey we are here beautiful!" She nodded and got up before grabbing her stuff. Skylar did the same and slid her jacket on. "Alright, babe." She took the bags as they all walked into the police station. Skylar was on edge by a few alphas that were currently starring at Penelope and Spencer. Both Skylar and Derek tighten their grip on their mates. "Agents?" The sheriff asked. They nodded and she took them to a room. "If any of our alphas prove to be a problem, please don't hesitate to tell me." They all nodded and got to work. They found the location and Derek, Rossi, and Skylar took off. Hotchner Jj and Emily stayed behind. They watched closely through the security cameras. Both Reid and Garcia were in tears because Skylar and Derek were being tied. Rossi was passed out in the floor. Skylar looked at her feet as the men left. Once the door locked she quickly turned herself just enough she could push up enough to get on her feet. "What are you doing!?!" Derek asked. "Getting my knife!" She squatted down and managed to get the blade out of her shoe and cut the rope. "Always be prepared there handsome!" She teased as she cut him loose and got their guns. "Here you go. Get Rossi." She took off towards their direction. "Wait Skylar!" Derek grumbled as he picked Rossi up to carry him out. Penelope was shaking as she watched. Skylar rounded a corner to be met with the barrel of a gun. "Well hello." She grimaced but continued to stare down the barrel. "Where did you think you were going?" "Uh, see your boss of course." She looked at him. "Then come this way." He led her down a hallway to a room were four alphas stood with guns and a omega sat in the center. "She wanted to see you boss." The omega looked up. "Well what do you want?" "An omega?" "Do you underestimate me?" "No, I just thought these alphas could use their brains enough to know they are your pets. You've got them wrapped around your finger!" "Smart, you're mated, wonder how your mate would react when she scents another omega on you?" The omega inched closer till he was standing a few inches away. "You're not reacting...interesting..." "you smell horrible!" Skylar spat. "But..." "yeah you're in heat and you reek! I would rather eat my own puke before I'd take you!" "Who said I wanted you're knot?" Skylar looked at him. "I just want that relationship to crumble..." he rutted hisself against her hips. Skylar was quick to grab his hips forcefully. "No!" She pushed him off of her. "Never!" "Hmmm, possessive alpha, isn't that cute, always one to stay true to her mate." Skylar cracked her neck before pulling her gun. "You're under arrest..." "oh I'm so scarred one alpha with a gun against five with guns." Skylar chuckled as one of them walked over to her and she put a bullet in him. "One down, four to go." She smiled as the omega nodded to the rest of the men, who proceeded to attaching her. She took out two more before a bullet hit her in her shoulder. She hissed but didn't stop fighting till the only one left was the omega. "You're under arrest!" She went through the whole speech before handcuffing him. Morgan ran in and looked at her before making a look of disgust. "Oh, he stinks!" "I know let's get gen out of here!" Penelope and the rest of them gathered their stuff and took off towards the hospital. Penelope was still shaking and in tears as the team tried to cheer her up. Rosie and Skylar was taken to the hospital. A fellow cop handed her a glass of water and Skylar took a drink. "Than...Derek!" She whispered as she slowly dropped the glass of water and she began to fall. Derek caught her as she lost consciousness. Hotchner jumped out of the car along with Penelope. "Hotch!" Derek pointed to a guy trying to run past everyone. Hotchner caught him and arrested him. Penelope ran to her mate which Derek was still holding. "Is she going to be ok!?!" "Pen, look at me." She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "It'll be ok, but we've got to get her to the hospital so they can pump her stomach." Garcia nodded and they headed to the hospital. 10 hours later they had Skylar stable, and she had woken up. Penelope walked in quietly. "Come here babe." She smiled as Penelope came closer. "Sorry it took so long, I asked them to help me get a shower." She nodded and curled up on the bed beside her. "Hey it's ok, I'm ok pen." "I thought I was going to loose you." "Shhh, you can't get rid of me that easy."


End file.
